kjtaylorfandomcom-20200214-history
Arenadd Taranisäii
I am the shadow that comes in the night I am the fear that lurks in your heart I am darkness I am death I am the Shadow That Walks... Perhaps the most popular character to appear in the Cymrian Saga, Arenadd is a full-blooded Northerner whose life so far has been both long and tragic. Solitary, bitter, sarcastic and often cruel, Arenadd is a murderer and an alcoholic but has a noble side. He constantly tries to redeem himself for his crimes by doing what he believes is right. It doesn't always work very well. Arenadd isn't the nicest person around, but if you can get him on your side you'll never have a truer friend or a more loyal protector - he may seem selfish and cold-hearted, but he'll lay down his immortal life for you if it comes to it. Known Aliases Arren Cardockson Taranis Wolf The Shadow That Walks The Dark Lord Arenadd Windigo (Kagua) Naga (Yu Tai) Valdr (Eire) Ravana (Amoran) Thanatos (Rakos) Moonshine Rap Sheet * 2 counts of arson * 2 counts of escape from legal custody * 1 count abduction of a griffin chick * Multiple counts of theft * Approximately 573 counts of murder * Multiple counts of attempted murder * Assault * 2 charges of high treason * 1 count of sedition * 1 count of consorting with rebels * 1 count of releasing a dangerous griffin in a populated area * 1 count of attempted infanticide * 3 counts successful infanticide * 1 count of kidnapping and extortion * Blasphemy * 2 counts of resisting arrest * 1 count drunk and disorderly * Multiple counts of DUI Psychological Profile Assessment indicates significant problems with both anxiety and depression, associated with both childhood trauma and severe Post Traumatic Stress. Some psychopathic tendencies noted, as well as alcohol dependency syndrome, continuous. The patient is intensely private and slow to anger, deceptively polite and scrupulously neat. However, he becomes extremely dangerous when his murderous impulses are roused. Subject is both charismatic and manipulative, and not to be underestimated. Trivia -His name was originally just "Arren" - I knew it was short for something, though I wasn't sure exactly what. At one point I was going to have "Arawn" be his full name, but someone told me that name was already taken by someone else (I had found it in a list of real historical names). In the end, I simply made up a name which seemed to fit with the Welsh language the Northerners speak -I deliberately gave him all the stereotypical traits of a cliched villain - pale complexion, black hair and eyes, black robe, tragic backstory, origins in your standard issue cold North, self-pitying tendencies and personal vanity. Arenadd was always intended to be a villainous character - while also being the protagonist. I had decided that I was sick of heroes - I wanted to write about a bad guy instead -Ironically, one of my agents, having read The Dark Griffin, complained that Arenadd wasn't "manly" enough for a fantasy hero. I should have come out and said "that's because he's the bad guy, stupid!" -I really love writing Arenadd's dialogue - in my opinion, he gets all the best lines -His "long, slender fingers" were a reference to Harry Potter's Voldemort -Ironically, despite the cruel treatment he gets from me, Arenadd is my favourite character to write about, and the one I think is closest to my own self - his tendency to worry over things definitely comes from me, along with the constant self-criticism, the solitary nature - and the knack for one-liners (I haven't murdered anyone, though. That you know of) Quotable Quotes "a boy It's not enough... I will be the greatest and most powerful griffiner who ever lived!" "I don't surrender. I could pull your innards out and weave them into a rug, though." "I am not a hero - I'm a selfish bastard." "I will not forgive. I will not forget. And when the time comes, I will have revenge" "Unfortunately, in my experience complete bastards tend to win at life a lot more than decent men. But in the end everyone dies" "You may see me again... pray that you do" "(talking to himself) There’s no point. You know that, old man. There’s never been any point. You’re an evil piece of shit, and every time you try to do what’s right, you only make things worse. Doing nothing is the best you can manage, so just let it go." "Die! Join me, you bastards. You think you’re strong? Think you’re cruel? Think you’re heartless? Think again." "I don’t need to eat, I can’t have sex ever again, I almost never sleep properly. I’ve lost the ability to love as well. The only pleasure I ever get comes from drinking and killing. That’s all. Not a pretty picture, but we have to stick with what works, don’t we?" "The cruelest torture of all is forcing a man to see himself the way he really is" "I’m too selfish to be on anyone’s side. I’m on my own side now, and I do what I want. I helped him to make myself feel better. That’s all." "Does the word 'immortality' not mean anything to you? I’m Arenadd. I am the Shadow That Walks. I am the guardian of the North" "This is not a story, and in real life there are no heroes... though there's plenty of villains" Appearances So Far Tales of Cymria The Dark Griffin The Griffin's Flight The Griffin's War The Shadow's Heir The Shadowed Throne The Shadow's Heart